


Oh my god, they killed Kenny (oh my god, he's back!?)

by Miksykat



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Conspiracy Theories, Cults, Heavy Angst, I hear you over there, M/M, There's swearing, Wait you're saying this has romance?, but it's tiny because ~plot~, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miksykat/pseuds/Miksykat
Summary: Something pretty standard. Kenny dies, Butters remembers. Why does Butters remember? Not even I know the answer. Are they gonna find out the answers? Hell fucking yes they are. Was originally gonna be a one-shot but there was too much potential for plot so now it's probably gonna be one to five chapters of something I say will have a continuation but I will never touch again after a certain point.





	Oh my god, they killed Kenny (oh my god, he's back!?)

**Author's Note:**

> Third ever fanfic, second ever ao3 fic, first ever south park fic. Here we fucking go

The first time Kenny noticed something was wrong was pretty hard to miss. In fact, everyone in the school had noticed. 

Kenny had been walking into school, like normal, and said hello to Butters when he walked by, like normal. The only abnormal thing was that Butters looked like he'd been through hell and back, like he'd barely slept a wink (if he'd slept at all) and had been crying all night. Then, Butters turned to him looking like he'd seen a ghost, and screamed. "Dude, Butters, what the hell?" Kyle had asked, but Butters just kept screaming. Then he just ran off, his only coherent response being a screeched "WHAT THE FUCK!?" as he scrambled away. After a half hour of searching, Butters was found screaming and crying in the school bathroom and was sent home.

The second thing that Kenny noticed was something everyone else never payed much mind to. Every day that passed after the first incident, Butters looked worse and worse. Dark bags began to form under his eyes, getting increasingly darker until they looked like black voids. He was constantly disheveled, his clothes looked hastily put on and his hair was a disaster. He looked thoroughly shaken and constantly afraid, like someone who'd walked through a hurricane and come out the other side. Butters quickly stole Tweek's title as the town spazz, with his constant outbursts and seemingly endless supply of panic.

The third thing was something only Kenny noticed. Despite the fact that he always looked like he was a hat's drop away from an episode, Butters only ever really started one when he saw Kenny. The unbridled fear in his eyes whenever he saw Kenny was damn near heartbreaking. What did he do to cause sweet, innocent Butters to be so afraid? It drove Kenny crazy not knowing the answer to that question.

About a month after what had been lovingly dubbed "Butters' first freak out," Kenny walked into the school to see Butters surrounded by other students. "I'm telling ya! Just go down to the graveyard and you'll see for yourself! There's thousands of 'em, all with his name on 'em!" Butters was shouting frantically. "What the hell is going on?" Kenny asked the guys when he found them. "Oh dude, you aren't gonna believe this," said Stan. "Butters has been insisting that you died a long time ago and were replaced by a copy, and that the copy keeps coming back and erasing our memories every time it dies. It's fucking crazy dude." "I wonder what made him snap, he was completely fine before the first freak out." Kyle added, but by then Kenny had stopped listening. He couldn't remember, could he? It was impossible. But he had died the day before Butters first started acting weird, and it would explain why Butters was so afraid of him...

"Hey, Butters!" Kenny said as he pushed his way out of the crowd. Butters screamed and ran towards the bathrooms, the crowd parting to let him pass. Kenny was close behind. Just before Butters could slam the door shut and lock it, Kenny barged in, turning around and locking it himself before turning back to butters. "Oh shit, kinny is gonna kick Butters' ass." Cartman muttered, munching on a bag of popcorn in the crowd outside.

"S-s-stay back! I-I, I know you took Kenny but ya ain't taking me too!" Butters stuttered out, holding a pretty non-threatening pencil out in front of him. "Butters, dude, it's me. It's Kenny. Calm down, I just wanna talk to you." Kenny held up his hands in what he hoped was a placating gesture. Butters eyed him suspiciously. "Then how are you here? I saw you die! I went to your funeral! People don't just come back from the dead and make everyone forget it even happened!" "Holy shit, you really remember..." Kenny said, barely above a whisper. "All these years and someone finally remembers..." "Yeah I remember! And I'm not going ta let you take me or any of my friends!" Butters stated, boldly waving around the unintimidating pencil. "No, Butters, I'm not a copy! I, look, you remember when we played superheroes when we were kids?" Kenny said. "Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?" "You remember how mysterion's superpower was the ability to never die?" "Yeah, I..." Butters' eyes went wide, and suddenly it seemed like a month's worth of fear and unease rushed out of him to make room for the sudden realization. "So, you... You really can't die?" Butters said, sounding like the world was just lifted off of his shoulders. He lowered his pencil and looked at Kenny with a mix of relief and concern. "But, why..?" "I don't know, actually." Kenny said. "I've been trying to find out for years, but the only lead I had ended up hitting a dead end, heh, pun entirely unintended." Butters' face softened, and he slowly walked up to Kenny, wrapping him in a gentle hug. "All those years, all that pain with nobody to talk to... That must have been just awful, Ken. I'm so sorry you've had to go through that..." Butters said softly. "I'm sorry you have to remember." Kenny replied. Butters pulled away suddenly, a grin on his face. "Well I'm not sorry for rememberin'! Now ya got somebody to talk to about it! And I'll even help ya try and find out why you're like this!" He said brightly. "Really?" Kenny asked. "Why, a'course! What else are friends for?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, please yell at me to finish this, and please tell me about any mistakes or anything I could streamline better. Thanks


End file.
